1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to the manufacture and shipping of vehicle bumpers.
2. Description of the Related Art
A bumper for a vehicle is a very large item and thus, it must be shipped typically by freight. Freight shipping can be very expensive, and can be even more than the cost of the bumper itself, and can take weeks for delivery, domestically. Loss and damage rates for freight shipments are also much higher than that of regular ground shipments, and materials used for the construction of vehicle bumpers, such as fiberglass, may also be rigid and thus susceptible to breakage or denting. Additionally, international freight shipping is even more expensive, and with the added problem of being capable of shipping only to the local port (airport or seaport) instead of directly to the user. Thus, a more efficient and cost-effective method of shipping bumpers is needed.
Existing body kit or stock (OEM) bumpers are often made from fiberglass, which also may be referred to as FRP, a stiff, rigid material, or other similar materials such as ABS plastic, or other rigid plastics. These bumpers can be hand-laid, which can result in imperfections, split seams, waves, air bubbles, and so on in the material. These bumpers may also be susceptible to cracks and dents, and are easily broken. These bumpers often undergo normal wear and tear damage, which may be costly to repair, and they can also be easily damaged during shipping as well. Thus, a more durable option for bumpers is needed.
The aspects or the problems and the associated solutions presented in this section could be or could have been pursued; they are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches presented in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their presence in this section of the application.